conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Kalpoina
Kalpoina (native: Калпойна) =Setting= ... =Basic Grammar= Adjectives Adjectives get a position directly behind the noun. When combined with the article "ий" the ending changes. *a big house: луда клопок *the big house: ий луда клопий There are some constructions to form the comparative and superlative. The comparative is constructed using "(art.) noun art.gen. comp.p. adj.gen." The superlative using "(art.) noun art.gen. superl.p. adj.gen." Compare these examples: *a long river: литса танок *a longer river: литса ийс тойк танийс *the long river: ий литса таний *the longer river: ий литса ийс пољ танийс *the longest river: ий литса ийс пољ танийс Articles Nouns There are three types of declensions: on -om, -on and -a. Numbers Pronouns Verbs There is only one category of verbs, those ending on -ä, though there are three irregular verbs: рид, єй, модä. First we take a look at the regular verbs. The verb "to be" is very irregular. It can also mean "to have, to own, to possess" when being used with a construction: *I am a man: мє ри мўом *I have a man: мўом ри а мем The verb "to may, to be allowed, to be able, to can" is also irregular: The verb "єй" means "to have", but is only used combined with particles: I have seen: мє є дилит (pronounced as: мей дилит) =Dictionary= all (adj.) вий; ~ people: вий комай (pron.) потс; this is ~ I have: тохт ри потс ид ри а мєн be (v.) рид; ~ wise: рид странок beautiful (adj.) мукок; to be ~: рид мукок black (adj.) мусток; the ~ car: ий олом мустий car (n.) олом; my father's ~: ий олом мөс едос disappear (v.) ликä са ризом; he wants to ~: са кољ ликä са ризом do (v.) бигä; to ~ things: бигä колкой drink (n.) пойстйом; give me a ~: так мєй пойстйом (v.) пойстä; to ~ all night: пойстä вий хаљом ever (adv.) стамок; will I ~ be happy?: мє дири занок стамок? fade (v.) лешä; to ~ away: лешä вєй faint (n.) кротсом (v.) кротсä; don't ~: ик кротсä faith (n.) пољкон; to have ~ in: пољкон рид а fall (n.) стрєза; that's a five meter ~: тохт ри нук-мєтәр-стрєза, растом; ~ is my favorite season: растом ри мөн гайлека лодок (v.) стрä; watch your step, you might ~: пождулог, тәй мо стрä father (n.) едом; my ~: мөн едом favorite (adj.) лодок; my ~ village: мөн матра лодок fight (n.) мўокон; stop this ~: хаљ тохт мўокон (v.) мўокä; I don't like to ~: мє ик фуљ мўокä figure (n.) ўикуља; this is a nice ~: тохт ри ўикуља бредок (v.) седакä; to ~ out: тшөйлата find (v.) кризä; to ~ water: кризä сўом flight (n.) потом; what ~ did you take: ко потом тәй є ханит fly (n.) лом; this is an irritating ~: тохт ри лом ватосток (v.) потä; I want to ~: мє кољ потä for (prep.) тил; is this ~ me: тохт ри тил мєм forget (v.) тидонä; to ~ it: тидонä са forgive (v.) титакä; please ~ me: вик титак мєм fur (n.) плоктом; never wear ~: верш плоктом кистамок give (v.) такä; to ~ a present: такä шиўтом glad (adj.) стамок; he is ~ to be alive: са ри стамок а рид у вибром happy (adj.) стамок; I am a ~ person: мє ри кома стамок hare (n.) йенсом; the ~ disappears: ий йенсом лик са ризом have (v.) рид а; to ~ a lot of money: бистрок солом рид а he (pron.) са; ~ knows what he is doing: са кон ўа са биг high (adj.) иток; a ~ hill: мега иток hill (n.) мега; this is the highest ~ I've ever seen: тохт ри ий мега ийс пољ итийс ком мє є дилит стамок I''' (pron.) мє; ~ am glad to see you: мє ри занок а дилä тәй '''island (n.) саром; the largest ~: ий саром ийс пољ рижийс lake (n.) пеженом; the beautiful ~: ий пеженом мукий large (adj.) рижом; a ~ hamburger: ҳембөргәр рижом leg (n.) њема; my ~ is very long: мөн њема ри сий танок long (adj.) танок; a ~ river: литса танок village (n.) матра; the old ~: ий матра клинсий water (n.) сўом; to drink ~: пойстä сўом =Example text= ... Category:Languages